bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Bladedance of Elementalers Light Novel Volume 15
Summary As Kamito and the Girls rescue Fianna, they find themselves heading to the duchy of Dracunia to meet the Dragon King, in order to solidify their alliance towards a common goal. Chapters Prologue Kamito has a flashback from his time training with Greyworth. Restia is afraid the training is too harsh and asks Greyworth to stop, but Kamito wishes to keep going, fighting alongside Restia, Kamito is able to reach Greyworth, causing her to praise him while revealing her unique ability. Chapter 1 - The Imperial Capital's Dusk With Fianna's voice desperately calling for him, Kamito finally recovered his consciousness. Standing before him was a young maiden that Kamito saw before, 2 times, this maiden was Greyworth in her prime, being controlled by Millennia Sanctus and the Otherworldly Darkness, Greyworth no longer remembered Kamito. Feeling despair, Kamito hurries Fianna to flee while he occupies Greyworth and Millennia, before Fianna starts running she whispers to Kamito for him to go to the Michaela temple, she would be waiting there where the exclusive Royal escape route is. Milennia sends Leschkir Hirschkilt after Fianna, Kamito wants to stop her, but standing before him was a «Monster». Unable to run due to her injuries, Fianna hides and attempts to use self healing magic, but her power is too low to completely cure her, she’s only able to heal herself enough to be able to run. Fianna starts getting worried about Kamito not being able to win and wants to go back to help him, but decides to trust in Kamito and do as she was told. Leschkir catches up to Fianna, using her gravity power to pin Fianna down on the ground while laughing unpleasantly, Fianna was about to be killed when Ellis appeared with Ray Hawk blasting Leschkir away and helping Fianna up. Leschkir gets back up which surprises Ellis and prepares to attack both girls. Kamito and Greyworth are in the middle of fighting. Kamito notes that Greyworth is only using about 30% of her maximum power, deducing she is still hasn’t awakened her full strength, Kamito realizes that if he doesn’t defeat her before that point, he will lose. Greyworth kicks Kamito to the ground and asks him if that is all the Demon King can do, Kamito laments that nothing has changed compared to three years ago, just as Kamito was about to die, Leonora appears pushing Greyworth to help Kamito. Kamito is surprised that she is at the Capital, but she notes that she is a princess and was here for the All Nations Conference. Leonora asks Millennia what she is plotting, but Millennia remarks that by interfering Leonora might start a war between nations, Leonora notes she already obtained permission from her country and that the Dragon’s nation will be intervening in the Theocracy's civil war. Kamito and Leonora fight together, Greyworth smiled and said she was getting bored. Claire joined with Ellis and Fianna in battling Leschkir. Leschkir lost control over her gravity spirit cause it to create a delayed explosion, the girls hurry to the temple before it happens. Kamito and Leonora are using all of their power trying to push Greyworth back, finally landing a few hits on her. When Greyworth was starting to go out of control Millennia says how it’s too early, and summons darkness under Greyworth which consumes her, Millennia tells Kamito he can go now, and that she wants to play next time. Leonora flies on her Dragon away while Kamito rushes to the temple to meet with Fianna. When the gravity sphere the spirit created was about to explode, Kamito breaks the ceiling of the temple gathering with the girls, Fianna then hurries them to the portal and they disappear from the capital moments before the explosion. Chapter 2 - Banquet at Winter Gulf Kamito and the girls get teleported to the Laurenfrost land, meeting with Rinslet near the castle of Winter Gulf. Fianna explains the escape route was actually a teleportation device. After they go back to the castle Kamito tells Fianna about Rubia’s plan, she immediately agrees to take part on it, which makes Kamito, Claire, Ellis and Rinslet all say they will fight alongside Fianna. Fianna goes purify herself, with Kamito as her guard outside, Fianna starts thinking about the kiss Kamito gave her, and how much power she felt right after it, causing her body to go extremely hot. Outside Kamito heard Fianna’s soft voice asking for help, when he got there he embraced her, covering her with his uniform. Kamito spotted a symbol that reminded him of Restia’s crest on Fianna’s neck, and thought that it was the seal of Ren Ashdoll, the Darkness Elemental Lord. He remembered giving her the demon king power through their kiss earlier, and realized this was the crest for the princess maidens who served the Demon King. Kamito stayed with Fianna the entire time until she calmed down and the crest disappeared from her, they both agreed to keep what happened between them. Kamito dreams of Restia again, feeling pain in his hand, he is unable and goes to a balcony where he meets with Claire, they talk about their history together and how they met. They spot Rubia’s ship approaching from the Kyria mountain range. Chapter 3 - The Distance between Sisters The Revenant lands on the forest near the castle. Kamito, Rinslet, Claire, Ellis and Fianna board the ship heading towards the duchy of Dracunia. Kamito spends some time on his room with Restia talking, she tells him she had a dream and Kamito instantly recognizes it’s the same dream he had but doesn’t tell her, meanwhile Est left the room unnoticed and went to help Rinslet in the kitchen as a kitchen knife, Rinslet becomes the 3rd wielder in history of the Demon Slayer. Looking for Scarlet Claire meets her sister on the deck of the ship with Scarlet by her feet, Claire shyly says she hopes to one day live together with her sister and their parents back at their home like before all these tragedies happened, Rubia says she no longer is her older sister, and that she has no interest in such, while leaving the deck she sees Scarlet now in Claire's arms, and tells her that she still hasn't brought out Scarlet's true power, Claire quietly doesn't understand. When everyone sits to eat, Restia sits to Kamito’s left while Est sits to his right, competitively, Kamito notes their relationship is better now that Restia lost her memories. Rubia proceeds to explain her plans while everyone is at the table. They are going to ally with Dracunia in order to have proper support to announce Legitimate Ordesia, which would cause a Civil War within Ordesia. Kamito tells everyone about Greyworth now being in Millennia’s control, Rubia asks if it comes to it, would he be able to kill the witch, Kamito doesn’t answer. When they are close to crossing the Dracunia border the Empire’s Aerial Combat Knights surround them, Velsaria says she will take care of it but Kamito stops her, instead he will invade their main ship and stop their commander, which they can tell belongs to Dame Arakeel of the Numbers, Ellis says she will fly Kamito to the ship so he can defeat them, Claire wants to go with but Rubia stops her saying she will only slow Kamito down, Ellis notes she can’t carry 2 people efficiently, Kamito pats Claire. Ellis successfully delivers Kamito to the ship, with Est in hand Kamito defeats the knights and Arakeel, holding Est on her neck, he tells them to let the Revenant pass, which they do, Kamito then escapes the ship leaving the imperial knights behind. Chapter 4 - The Dragon King of Dracunia The Revenant finally enters the duchy of Dracunia territory, after landing in a military port, they are guided by Leonora to the castle to meet Bahamut, the girls note that kamito and leonora are fairly intimate on their conversation. Once they get to the castle, Kamito sends Restia to her room to rest before meeting Bahamut, afraid that he might recognize Restia and want her to stay there with him, seeing as he is one of the Demon King’s spirits like Restia. When they are by the door of the throne room, Leonora tells the girls they have to take off their underwear, which sparks confusion but they give in after Rubia says she already removed hers. Kamito and company go into the throne room, Bahamut is hidden behind a curtain and they can only see part of his figure. Giving huge pressure, making everyone wary in the room, they talk to the king thanking him for helping them, he says before he fully allies with their cause, they have to first rescue Saladia Kahn who was imprisoned during the coup d’etat, so that she can lead the resistance army as a flag bearer, this would serve as a show of strength of the Legitimate Ordesia to the world, thus allowing Dracunia to fully support them, Fianna agrees to the task. After they leave the room Rubia says she is leaving to pick Muir and Lily using the Revenant, she notes that they were investigating the Holy Kingdom’s capital looking for the Fire Elemental Lord. Before Rubia leaves, Claire says she will definitely get stronger, Rubia indifferently tells her to train at Dragon’s Peak, saying what she needs is there. After Rubia leaves Leonora explains about the Dragon’s Peak history, all the girls say they will be going with Claire to train as well, Kamito also wants to go but Leonora says men are not permitted entrance, instead Kamito and Leonora are going to explore the town on a “date”, of course Leonora doesn’t say that word when persuading Kamito into it. Flying on the sky of the Ordesian Empire, The Cathedral, one of the Holy Kingdom’s flying ship was heading towards Dracunia, inside sitting at the commander seat was Millennia, behind her Greyworth, she asks Greyworth if she wanted to fight Kamito again, she said her blood was boiling. Chapter 5 - Temple of the Dark Dragon While Kamito and Leonora are on their date, Fianna, Ellis, Rinslet and Claire were exploring the mountain, when Scarlet ran off, and they followed her. They ended at a secret temple where they met Vritra, the legendary dark dragon, but instead of a powerful dragon, he now was a small black sphere with horns and a lizard face. He got like this by having his power taken away by Areishia and Est. When Areishia attacked his stronghold, she still wasn’t incredibly powerful, so he managed to defeat her and her army, but when he took Areishia and Est under custody, he touched Est’s feet, which infuriated her, and she completely destroyed Vritra, he managed to escaped into the temple they are now, but a barrier was put up and he was sealed inside the temple until this day. He also notes that Rubia was in the temple training for a few months before, and Claire guesses that Scarlet ran here because Rubia told her to. They then go into a special training room where Rubia trained 4 years before, the training is for people to confront the value of their own existence. Restia has the same dream as before, she woke up, but she wasn’t in her room, it was so dark she couldn’t see anything, and she was immobilized by something, she desperately calls Kamito. Chapter 6 - The Seductive Leonora Leonora takes Kamito to a Dragondola ride to finish their date, Dragondolas are used for aerial tours, so passengers can have an overlooking view of Dracunia. During the ride Leonora pins Kamito to a bed using her strength, and says she wants to have Kamito’s baby, she says she can’t stop thinking about him, and now she finally knows what she needs to do in order to go back to normal, struggling to get out, Kamito’s hand starts hurting and he instantly realizes it’s Restia calling for him, Leonora stops the pin and takes him back to the castle in search of Restia. Claire is seeing the front gate of the Elstein castle, this was the day of the tragedy that made Claire lose her sister, she frantically tries to stop what is happening, Claire blocked Rubia as she was entering the path of revenge, summoning Scarlet and saying she will absolutely not let her sister go that path. Chapter 7 - The Dragon King's True Form When they get to the castle, Restia wasn’t in her room, Leonora goes out to look for her in the city and the outskirts, while Kamito secretly goes to the throne room with Est in hand, there he finds Restia laid down in deep sleep, he readies to fight the Dragon King, but before anything happens the Dragon King shows his true appearance to Kamito, a young maiden with her body restrained by vines as seen on the illustrations, she tells Kamito that she is Bahamut, and that she is just trying to give Restia back her memories, asks him to put down Est, since the sword causes trauma from the Spirit war even though she is not at full power. Bahamut tells Kamito he’s been imprisoned to this castle for eternity by the earth elemental lord, and that even Est cannot free him, while talking the king senses the presence of darkness within his realm, and sees the dusk witch atop of a mountain fighting Leonora. Leonora confronts Greyworth asking her intentions, she is here to take the head of Bahamut, Leonora says she will have to go through her first, Greyworth says she always planned on fighting her way in. Chapter 8 - Mountains of Corpses, Rivers of Blood Kamito rushed out to protect Leonora, he found her lying with a bunch of corpses dying, put a little bit of energy into her to help her regenerating power, and rushed the Dracunia knights that were flying around scared of fighting Greyworth to take her back to the castle for treatment. He stood there facing Greyworth on his own, Greyworth was happy to get a 1 on 1 battle with Kamito. Meanwhile at the throne room Millennia appears before Bahamut, Bahamut attacks her when she says the is there to kill her, but Millennia appears somewhere else in the room, saying Bahamut killed “one of me”. She took off the eye-patch from her left eye, and otherworldly darkness came out attacking Bahamut, Bahamut notes that Millennia is neither human nor spirit. Kamito got hit by Greyworth, about to lose, his only choice was to use his Demon King power, as soon he did Greyworth jumped back sensing danger, Kamito rushed in using Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, 18 hits, but as soon as he did he saw Greyworth smiling, as she used Last Strike to counter Kamito’s sword skill. Claire was still fighting her sister’s image at the training room, getting completely overpowered by her sister. Rubia was telling her to admit her feelings, why does she want to be strong, what drives her, Claire struggles to understand. Chapter 9 - Vorpal Sword Kamito was seriously hurt, his ribs were broken and the damage was so big that even the demon king regenerating powers couldn’t keep up, Greyworth was also panting, using the Last Strike puts extreme strain on the body, even the Witch would feel it. On the brink of defeat, Kamito hear’s Restia’s voice calling for him, saying she’s waiting for him, the whole time, Kamito called for her, and in that moment, his mind went into the darkness. Fighting against Rubia and laevateinn, in the brink of death, Claire finally admits her feelings “i love Kamitooooooo!”, as soon as those words come out, Scarlet’s true form is liberated, engulfing Rubia and Laevateinn in flames. Kamito found himself in Darkness, in the middle of it, he saw Restia, rushing over and taking her arm firmly, and with a kiss, they form their second spirit contract. At the throne room Bahamut struggled to fight against the Darkness consuming her body, Millennia saw Restia laying defenseless and went to attack and capture her, as she was touching Restia, Restia woke up attacking Millennia and pushing her back, Millennia attacked with holy magic, but it had no effect, she then tried attacking with the otherworldly darkness, but Restia says “that darkness is already mine”, absorbing the darkness, she also erased the Darkness corrupting Bahamut, causing Millennia to retreat empty handed. Restia leaves the throne room to go to Kamito’s side while saying good bye to Bahamut. Kamito struggles to get up after regaining consciousness, Greyworth is surprised he got up, he then summons Restia that appears in front of him, after a small talk with Greyworth she becomes his sword again. Est and Restia have one of those adorable moments as soon as she goes back into Kamito’s hands. Kamito felt Restia was much stronger than normal, enough to rival Est, wondering where that power came from he asked, but she only told him they would talk about it later. Greyworth and Kamito prepare to decide the match in one final clash, both of them use purple lightning, absolute blade dance’s first form, their fastest technique, the Demon Blade shattered. Illustrations STnBD_V15_000.jpg STnBD_V15_001.jpg STnBD_V15_002-003.jpg STnBD_V15_004-005.jpg STnBD_V15_TOC.jpg STnBD_V15_053.jpg STnBD_V15_060.jpg STnBD_V15_075.jpg STnBD_V15_106.jpg STnBD_V15_151.jpg STnBD_V15_189.jpg Category:Light Novel Volumes Category:Franchise Category:Creator Publications